Radio handset microphones have traditionally been attached to a mounting device using a clip assembly. The clip assembly can include a tongue and groove attachment. The tongue and groove attachment requires alignment of a tongue with a groove in the mounting device. However, the tongue and groove attachment can require users to concentrate on removing or replacing the handset rather than concentrating on driving. This is particularly problematic in motorcycles, which can demand a higher level of concentration than four wheeled vehicles. Accordingly, there remains a continued need for an improved system for safely and efficiently mounting a radio handset microphone to a motorcycle in a manner that is easily retrievable. In particular, there remains a continued need for an improved system for releasably mounting existing radio handset microphones without requiring complex or costly modifications to the motorcycle or to the radio handset microphone.